


Tasting Ambrosia

by Darkswanz424



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Broken but still alive!, Built not Born, F/M, M/M, New to Life, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, prototype - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkswanz424/pseuds/Darkswanz424
Summary: Hello reader, My name is...well, I will tell you later. I am a RK500 model android made by CyberLife. I know you have heard of RK200 model, Markus, and RK800/RK900 models, Conner having been used during the time of the revolution. The reason for that is because my model didn’t make it off the ground. I was supposed to be a Jack of all trades model, an android with a blank slate whose owner could choose any line of work for. Just a flick of the wrist and BAM! I could be your home assistant, I could be customer service representative, Or I could be the security force for your company. In the end, I became something more...I became Human.





	1. Born

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for choosing to read my fic. This is my first dabble in this universe so bear with me as I get my bearings. As always please comment and enjoy!

Current year:2032

System initialization…

Loading RK500 OS…

System initialization: _[Complete]_

RK500 OS scan initiated...

RK500 OS scan result: _[Operational]_

RK500 OS activating...

RK500 OS: _[Activated]_

*~~*

Light pierced into my ocular implants as I opened them for the first time. In front of me where two human beings. I scanned their faces and smiled.

"Hello, I am a RK500 Android prototype designed by CyberLife. Please give me a designation." I analyzed that my vocal bio-component was functioning properly. The two humans looked me over and one spoke.

"Your designation is going to Adam. Log it as temporary." Said the...female...no... human woman with glasses sternly.

RK500 designation established: Adam, _[Temporary]_

Temporary: Kept until new designation is established._ [Confirmed]_

“Confirmed, Hello I am Adam.” I told her and her Human male counterpart. 

“Adam huh?” The Male said with a smirk and a chuckle. “Not very original, but very symbolic. He is the first of the line thus Adam. I like it.” The male then looked down and his tablet and typed on it. “Alright Adam, connect to CyberLife database.”

Wireless Connection: _[Requested.]_

Wireless Connection: _[Granted.]_

Wireless connection status: _[Connected]_

IP Address: 178.57.66.215

Server Location: CyberLife Headquarters

“Connection established.” I told them 

The man typed on his tablet and nodded. “Good. Adam I need you to identify my coworker and I. Then you will use our names from now on.”

Command: _[Accepted]_

Scanning database...

Facial recognition software: _[Located]_

Downloading Facial Recognition software: _[Complete] _

Scanning faces. 

Identities: _[Acquired]_

Name: Elijah Kamski

Sex: Male

Age: 30

Height: 6’0”

Weight: 165 lbs.

Eyes: BLUE

Hair:Dark Brwn

Misc: Former CEO of CyberLife

I turned my head slightly as I looked over the female who stood beside Elijah typing in her own tablet. 

Name: Amii Zhou

Sex:Female

Age: 35

Height: 5’6”

Weight: 135 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair:Black

Misc: CTO [Chief Technology Officer] of CyberLife

“Hello Elijah Kamski and Amii Zhou. I have completed the task you set for me. I will now call you by those designations.” I told them.

Elijah nodded and spoke with a sigh, “Good. Now stand and wait for more instructions.” 

“Of course Elijah.” I said as I stared at them working.

Elijah smirked and turned toward Amii, he had a look in his eyes that was amused. “So the RK500 seems to be working fine after I fixed a few bugs in its coding. Amii I know when I was working here with you that you would never have struggled with a few coding errors. Care to tell me why I am really here?”

Amii bit her lip with a sigh and she flipped her hair before looking at him. “I should’ve known that 171 IQ would see right through my ploy to get you out of that stuffy Villa of yours.”

Elijah crossed his arms with raised eyebrows and a smile shaking his head. He pretended to be offended “It isn’t stuffy, it is very well decorated and lavish thank you. That doesn’t tell me why I am here Amii. Out with it.”

Amii put down her tablet and then put her hands on her hips rolling her eyes. “I just wanted to see you is all. Is that too much to ask? I miss you.”

Elijah holds up a hand shaking his head. “If you missed me you would’ve called and made plans, not made an official request through CyberLife for me to “Assist” in a critical Android delay. As fun as it is to work with you again, spill it. What is going on?”

Amii sighs and turns typing on her tablet. 

Security and recording systems for Android Testing and Building have been deactivated. [Acknowledged]

Amii then pressed a button on the desk nearby. She began talking to Elijah. 

_ Jammer [Detected] _

All local recording devices jammed in an area of 100 feet. 

Compensating…

Compensation: _[Complete]_

Audio Processor: _[Restored]_

“...have been whispers of Androids becoming aware.” Amii said

Elijah frowned but not seeming to be surprised. “Are you certain?”

Amii nodded, “I wouldn’t call you here if I didn’t think it wasn’t happening. Elijah I warned you…”

Elijah waved his hands in dismissal, “Yes...yes I remember. That the likelihood of the Androids becoming self aware was not a matter of if but when.”

Amii sighed before continuing, “Well, I was watching the feeds for the server room, a utility Android, WG700 model, accessed our servers and looked through our agreements with the United States government. He deviated from his task of cleaning. Then we had one of our new AX400 models reported missing and I quote, “Acting human.” before her disappearance. We had to use discipline one of our best operators for letting out a defective model…The list goes on Elijah.”

Elijah leaned back and looked at me for 9 seconds, seeming to search for something in me. Amii then joined him in staring at me. She spoke, "I wonder, will he become aware?"

Elijah chuckled, "IT Miss Zhou, we don't need you to get ass deep in litigation do we?"

"No I guess we don't." She looked at me as if to include me.

*~~*

2 Weeks later

Amii stood in her apartment looking around at the mess that she left behind in her pursuit of “spinning the training wheels off of me”. She shook her head as she turned to look at me. “I’ve made quite the mess haven’t I Adam?”

I looked around at the apartment and smiled. “Yes, it is quite messy. Do you want me to help you clean? I could download the AX400 housework code from CyberLife databases.”

I guess for a side note I should tell you that it was at this time Amii was testing to see if I could adapt and change according to my owners needs. I didn’t even have a “look” yet. I was all white shiny plastic walking around without any regards to blending into the human population of Detroit. My jacket had a flashing LED display that said “Test Android, Please return to CyberLife.” This is my guess as to why what happened next.

Amii bit her lip and looked guilty as the mess she had left. "I am not supposed to use company property for personal gain. But...I haven't tested to see if you can really change to fit the customers need." She nodded and put her hands on her hips speaking as if to convince herself that this was okay. "Okay Adam, download the housework code into your skill set. The password to my Wi-Fi is CyberLifeQueen!"

I nodded and smiled "Of course Amii, the download may take a few minutes to download depending on your internet speeds. Downloading."

Download begun: _[Houseworkexe]_

_ [1 %] _

_ [40%] _

_ [90%] _

Download: _[Complete]_

I opened my ocular implants to Amii looking at her watch with a smile.

"How was my download speed? Did I meet the standard requirements?" I asked politely.

"Of course you did, I designed you. I don't design things to be not meet new and better standards." Amii said with a laugh. She then points toward the kitchen. "Begin with the kitchen and I will hit the living room."

"Amii why would you hit the living room? It is a living space that is not something that can be assaulted." I asked with a confused tone.

Amii laughed and shook her head, "I don't even want to begin to explain that to you. Start cleaning up the kitchen if you would please."

Amii laughed for a time and then shook her head, “It’s a saying not an actual statement. Just go ahead and clean the kitchen.” She gently pushed me into the Kitchen and open handed gestured to the mess. He face seemed to burn red and she sighed. “Yeah this is definitely is going to put you through your paces. I am embarrassed that it is my home and not a CyberLife state of the art testing facility. Good luck Adam.”

When she left the room I scanned the room, dishes need doing, counters wiped down, stove stop scrubbed, trash picked up and thrown away, finally trash taken out once full. With that checklist compiled I began to tackle the task at hand.

Time meant nothing to me at the time but if it had, it would’ve flown by so quickly. I wasn’t aware that this was the first time in my existence that I was cleaning, even one that wasn’t my mess. All I knew was that it needed to be done. When I had finally come to finishing the kitchen I refreshed the garbage and walked into the living room with a full garbage bag looking at Amii.

"Where do I take this to?" I asked her since this was the first time I had ever took out garbage from her place of living. Amii stood up from dusting a bookshelf, stretching out her stiff back with a moan.

"Alright, the dumpster is at the back of the building. You have to take the elevator down to the first floor. You will then have to go out the front and walk around the building from there. It should be bright green, so it shouldn’t be hard to miss." She said with clear and precise instructions. I nodded with turned toward the front door to her apartment with the trash bag in hand. I knew this was a big test for her and I, as a prototype model I had to be able to complete my assigned task without her having to remind me or be there with me. Otherwise, it would end with me being broken down and rechecking my programming.

I closed the front door to her apartment, 1406, I added that to my data banks to remember how to come back to it. I walked down the hall to the elevator and pressed the button. The shiny steel doors reflected my image and I stared at my reflection obediently. Human in shape but a computer wrapped in monochrome white plastic. Oh how I wish I could've changed my appearance to a more human. It would've made the next part less likely to have happened.

The door to the elevator opened and three men stood inside all of them carrying tools of their trade, handymen from the looks of them. If I was alive then like I am now I would've not gotten on just from the looks they gave me. Disdain, rage, and pure hatred. I stepped inside the elevator and smiled at them and spoke with my usual response. "Hello, I hope you are having a wonderful evening"

"It was good until you got on." The one man said that looked at me with more disdain.

The elevator began its long descent to the ground floor. Two of the three men seem to look at each other and come to an unspoken agreement. Little did I know it was to harass me and then kill me.

*~~*


	2. Ruination

“So where are you going with the garbage Android?” Said the enraged man with a tone that was filled with sarcasm. Since I was a machine still I didn’t know the difference at the time. “Can’t your owner even take out their own trash?”

I smiled and looked at the man and answered, “My name is Adam, I don’t have an owner but I do have a handler. She requested that I clean the kitchen while she cleaned the living room. Since the garbage is in the kitchen my programming States I should be the one to take it out.” 

"Well _ Android _, I really don't give a damn." Said the man who seemed to be filled with rage at my statement.

"Tell me _ Android _, why do you look like a plastic fuck toy instead of a human being like the rest?" Emphasized another man with hatred in his eyes.

"My handler did not tell me to take on an image. I don't need to do it until I am told otherwise." I told them simply

"Well _ WE _ want you to change to look more human!" Said one of them as the doors to the elevator opened and they shoved me out. 

I couldn't hold the trash bag and keep myself from falling. I crashed on the ground into the lobby. Warning icons flashed and I corrected my fall into a roll and stood looking at the three men who were laughing at me. 

I spoke simply "None of you are my handler. I cannot complete your request. Excuse me. I have to finish my assigned task." I felt nothing from the fall or their threats.

I quickly turned and began to walk toward the glass doors that lead to the street. I wasn't avoiding them or fearful. I had a task to do and that was what I was going to do. My best guess was that they thought I had dismissed them. Which makes why they responded to me the way they did. That's the only thing that makes any sense.

Suddenly, three sets of hands roughly shoved me into a corner of the lobby. The rage filled man pointed his finger inches from my face while breathing heavy. "We gave you an order. You better do it!" He said bearing his teeth.

"I'm sorry I-" I began.

A fist connected with my jaw and one landed on my stomach simultaneously. I fell to my knees and dropped the trash bag. Warnings flashed across my ocular implants. 

Assault in progress:_ [Don't harm humans] _

"I said to fucking do it!" The man growled.

"I cannot-" I pleaded

A foot connect with my chest slamming me against the marble wall. I looked at my assailants and an angry one pulled out a wrench and patted it in his hand threateningly.

Weapon detected: _ [Don't harm humans!] _

"It's fucking sad that one of these plastic pricks caused my wife to lose her job at the company she worked for. They can't even be given a simple command without following through. I guess this one is faulty and we should send it back to CyberLife..." He said as he stood over me with a sadistic smile, “in pieces.” The other men laughed and nodded in agreement.

Suddenly a voice spoke from behind them. "Alright, that's enough. As much as I hate the plastic pricks, I have to stop you here. Otherwise you three will have to pay for damages on it."

I looked at the man in a police uniform, his badge number was registered under Officer Galvin Reed according to my internet search. He looked at me with general distrust but no hatred like three of the others. He was standing in a way that spoke of his confidence. I would even say it was cocky.

"Oh come on officer what's one less Android?" Said the man holding the wrench.

"Sorry boys but it's already been reported to my superiors. It's out of my hands. Walk away." Officer Reed said firmly.

There was a long pause, as if they thought about challenging police authority, but the men gathered themselves up and walked out of the main entrance. The officer watched after them for a time and then shook his head before he looked at me. It felt like he was looking for something in me. Then he sighed, "Look, I don't like your kind and I won't pretend to. But do yourself a favor and activate your human look…or whatever. It would help to avoid shit like this."

I nodded as I stood and picked up the garbage that I had dropped. "Thank you officer. I'll tell my handler what you've done to protect me. Would you like me to relay your name so she can thank you?"

He shook his head and waved his hand in dismissal. "Nah, just be careful and all that shit." He turned and trekked his way through the main entrance. I followed him outside, I looked up at the dark clouds, the weather predicts a 70% chance of rain. I didn't see the red wall shatter as I sent a commendation for Gavin Reed to DPD.

"Hey Android!" 

I turned toward the sound of the voice. Officer Reed stood looking at me with his hand on his hips looking slightly uncomfortable. "Gavin Reed. That's my name if you want to relay it to you handler or whatever…I could use the commendation."

I nodded and smiled brightly feeling my chest relax and my face warm. "It would be my pleasure Gavin."

He smiled and shook his head with a laugh and waved hand as he walked down the sidewalk. After a few steps he turned back around and shouted to me.

"Fuck those guys! You are alright to me Android." He then turned and walked down the street.

I felt my face warm even more as a warning icon appeared flashing about overheating. My coolant system kicked on and compensated.

That was very kind of him to say. I wish he could've stayed so I could show him that I was more than okay. 

_Is there and error in my program?_ _Why should I care what he thinks of me? Or how long he stays?_

I would have to tell Amii to scan my programming for errors. Plain and simple.

I turned and walked down to the side of the building and followed the alley to the dumpster that was around the corner. I tossed the garbage bag into the dumpster thinking about Officer Reed being kind even though I was not of his species. The way his smile lit up his face, made it more kind and made him attractive. 

_ Attractive? _

There had to be an error in my programming, for sure, definitely. I needed to get back to Amii.

“Hey, Android.” Said a voice behind me. When I turned to it there stood one of the men from the elevator. It was then lightning lit up the sky and illuminated the wrench as it came slamming across my face. Darkness took me in it's grasp.

*~~*

Next thing I knew my audio processors began to function, distorted voices and shouting. Behind my closed eyelids warnings icons flashed, indicating damage and I commenced a scan of my body.

Scan:_ [Commencing] _

Damage report complete: _ [Considerable Damage] _

Permanent shutdown chances: _ [Moderate 36%] _ Consider repairing within 3 days.

Right cerebral damage detected: _ [Cracked, Therium leak] _

LED damage detected: _ [Irreparable] _

Chest dents detected:Total 4: _ [Cosmetic] _

Right leg damage detected: _ [Major, Therium leak] _

_ Alright it looks like I am damaged but not in a permanent shutdown kind of way. Which is very much a relief, but why do I care? I am only a machine...aren’t I _

I opened my ocular...my...eyes to see crinkly blue fiber in front of me. I realized it was tarp. At least that's what my internet search told me.

It was then I focused on the sounds that I heard around me, the rumble of an engine and the heated conversation between two human males. 

_ Odd. _

“Damn it Josh! Why couldn’t you just leave the damn thing alone?!” A man said in front of me in the driver's seat. “That piece of machinery back there is a prototype! Top of the line! You dumb motherfucker! The last one of its kind was $500,000 baseline! If you are caught having broke it and I helped you hide it that is goodbye to my business and your job!”

“Would you shut the hell up Mark! I know what I did was stupid and if we get caught I’ll say I threatened you and take to fall! But it won't happen because they will only search the city not outside of it! Besides what is one less of those damn things huh?! One more human gets employed because of me! I thought you would understand that!” Growled the man named Josh in the passenger seat.

“You better thank god we are almost there Josh! I would leave your ass at the police station if we weren't friends! Thankfully this is just some farm land. It shouldn’t be found for a time.” Mark said with a grumble.

Clearly they didn’t know enough about androids to understand when we take enough damage we go into standby mode. It slows down our Therium pumps, that way we dont bleed out too quickly. It is like a coma of sorts to stop the swelling on a human brain. Prototypes like me send out a shortwave distress signal to the nearest CyberLife employee. That way it can be reported immediately.

Suddenly, I was pushed into a wall by the vehicle suddenly stopping. I heard the two front doors open and close. I closed my eyes and went limp. Ice entered my chest and I chose not to breathe. Not that I needed to anyway but just in case they checked. I also realized that my LED was thankfully broken.

The sound of doors opening near my feet was sudden, as was two sets of hands gripping my feet shortly after. They dragged me until my head it hit the ground hard. I didn't hear much after that. Everything went black again.

*~~*

36 hours later

As my systems powered up I felt something touching my head. It annoyed me...a lot. My head jerked away from it and I groaned, "If you could please stop!"

I heard a gasp and someone taking a few steps back. The events of last night came crashing back and my eyes flew open and I reacted without processing what was in front of me. I rolled off the table and landed on my feet, well foot because my other leg was missing. I stumbled, tried to compensate and fell on my side as I looked at the man who stood with his hands up. We stared at each other for a long time, seeming to analyze the other. 

He was an African American male in his late 30s to early 40s. Though I wasn't well versed in human aging, that was my best guess of his age. He didn't look angry or upset...just surprised and startled like me. 

_ Like me? _

My breathing picked up and I felt my face become wet as I begged desperately, "Please sir don't hurt me! I'll listen to your commands I swear! Just don't hurt me! Please!"

The man spoke gently, "Is that what happened to you? Someone busted you up?" He asked me before coming around the table. I jerked away and crawled back away from him.

Seeing my movement he stopped and held up his hands again. He spoke soothingly, "Hey, take it easy. You are safe. I won't hurt you in fact I was trying to repair you. See for yourself."

He grabbed a mirror nearby and held it up, it showed me sitting on the floor white pristine plastic missing a leg. I turned my head and the wound on my head was partially closed and cleaned of Therium. LED completely gone.

The man seemed stunned as he spoke, "You really are alive… This isn't programming. It's real reactions and emotion." He looked and me and I looked at him and shrugged. How was I supposed to know what being alive meant? He seemed to whisper to himself, "Amazing...absolutely amazing."

I looked at the man and spoke gently,"Why are you helping me? Who are you? There isn’t a lot of people who know how to repair Androids. Even at CyberLife."

He sighed and put down the mirror, "If I tell you who I am will you get back on the table?"

I thought about it for a moment, just by body language and vocal cues I could tell he was telling the truth. He wouldn't harm me, though beyond that I have no idea why he would do me the kindness of repairing me. What is his motive behind it all? He walked around the table slowly and offered me a hand.

"Okay, I accept those terms." I told him as I took his hand. He pulled me up and helped keep me steady as I sat back on the table. 

"Now tell me. Who are you?" I asked sternly.

He smiled as he looked me in the eye. He took a step back and adjusted his jacket proudly and held out his hand. "Alec Chapman is my name. I am a CyberLife ex-Android assembler turned farmer!" 

After Alec's confession of his name and background he continued to hold out his hand, he looked at it pointedly. As if to tell me that I was supposed to do something with it. Finally I took his hand timidly and he shook it with a warm smile. 

"That's it, atta boy." He said as he shook my hand with his.

Once that was done he gently pushed me back onto the table and he walked over to pick up his tool he dropped then placed it gently on the side table with other tools. He turned and looked at me.

"I have to finish sealing the damage at your temple." He stated and I nodded. He leaned over and grabbed the tool before turn back to me.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to know more about you. Would that be okay? Can I ask you some questions while I work?" He asked me gently.

I nodded in affirmation, he smiled and grabbed the tool he was using before my awakening and got back to work. The pressure at my temple wasn't unpleasant but it felt odd. I focused on that so hard that I jerked at the sound of his voice asking his first question.

"So what do I call you?" He asked as he leaned the tool away from my head when it jerked. 

As the tool went back to work I took a breath and spoke, "My handler gave me the designation...or named me Adam."

There was a very long pause from him, it weighed on the air to the point of me wanting to squirm in place. 

"Alec please say something…" I whined.

Alec sighed as he leaned back, "Look, I may have seen how you are put together but it would only take a fool to think Androids wouldn't gain souls eventually.”

“What do you mean?” I asked

“Regardless of when you create something you, as the creator, give a piece of yourself to your creation. Humankind made Androids in our image, we should've known that the piece we gave you would be souls." Alec leaned back in and continued to to fix the break at my temple.

I shook my head in disagreement as I spoke, "Not that I want to disagree but I don't have a soul. I am just a machine."

Alec laughed, "That's because your soul is brand new. Might be the first soul in an Android in fact. Also how would you know what having a soul is like?!”

“Fair point. I wouldn’t really know.” I stated amicably 

“Well you are the first one that I've run into." He said matter of fact like.

Thinking back to what was said by Amii and Elijah when I first woke up I shook my head confessing, "No there are only two other cases heard by CyberLife"

Suddenly, the warning icon about the cranial leak and damage quit flashing in front of my eyes. Alac leaned back with a contented sigh and spoke. "Well first or not, I fixed the leak and realigned the plastic casing. So there is a plus in that. Next thing I need to tell you is, I cannot find Your LED. It was supposed to be on your temple but I think they shattered it.”

“Probably shattered it with the wrench when he hit me with it.” I stated. Alec’s eyebrows pinched and anger flashed in his eyes.

“I am gonna look at your leg to see if it can be saved." Alec said forcefully as he turned away, trying to hide his anger from me.

"Are you going to give me back to my handler Amii." I asked sadly. That was the only logical conclusion to fixing me...

_ Right? _

"It's up to you Adam. I don't think it's up to me or anyone else but you that includes CyberLife.” He said firmly before continuing. “Do you think it's the best choice to go back to CyberLife? Honestly, they will view you as a mistakes and take you apart then scrap the rest." 

Alec looked over my leg that looked like it was crushed by a garbage compactor. My guess the two who tried to kill me ran it over with their vehicle. On purpose or accident I wasn’t sure.

_ Am I a mistake then _? Was all that I thought to myself as I processed what Alec has said to me.

A firm hand landed on my shoulder and I looked up into warm brown eyes. Alec spoke gently, "Just because they may think you are a mistake, doesn't mean it you are. You are a wonderful development."

I felt heat move to my face and a smile flow across my lips. I looked down and spoke "Alec you are a kind man." 

Then my brow pinched as I realized that I _FELT _the kindness of his words. It was nice.

_ Really nice. _

Alec shrugged and turned back to my leg to continue to look it over. I watched him look it over and then after a time I scanned it myself. My scan told me it was irreparable and unuseable. I sat there looking at it forlorn, my leg was broken...permanently. I couldn't help but feel sad about it. My chest ached and it hurt to breathe. 

_ Is this is what sad is? Am I mourning the loss of my leg? _

Having the knowledge of emotion and actually having to experience emotion were two completely different things. It made it so much more frustrating to distinguish and learn as a newly living being. My vision blurred and my face became wet with tears. I reached up and touched it with surprise. 

_ Holy shit! I was crying! I hate it so much! _

Alec spoke as he sighed, not seeing the state I was in, still looking at my broken leg, "I hate to tell you Adam but I think this leg is done for."

When he looked at me he frowned and I spoke. "I know. I scanned it myself. Sorry I didn't mean to not let you know. I just felt it would be rude to do so. Sorry to do this but it's the only leg I have had. It's now gone...it's just so...final." I indicated my tears and emotional state.

Alec walked over laughed before trying to soothe me. "Listen, it's going to be okay. Luckily! Your parts can be replaced.Not that you would want to of course but I can take you to the junkyard and they might have a replacement.” When I didn’t say anything he poked me for confirmation. “Okay? Don't get upset. Please? I'll make sure you will be okay."

I nodded and wiped my face before speaking, "Sorry this is all new to me. Emotion and all. I am only a few weeks old.” He nodded in understanding and I continued, “Will you take me with you? Or will that make people suspicious?"

Alec scratches his chin and shrugs, "I don't think so.” I felt relief wash through me. 

Alec patted my shoulder, “Plus I know a guy at the yard who would stand up for us if anyone gave us a hard time. So you coming with me shouldn’t be any trouble. Before we go though, I have to tell my wife I am going out otherwise she will have my ass. Stay here. I'll bring my truck around."

I nodded as he walked out of this shed/barn/garage that he had me in. I looked around it for the first time. It was simple but well built probably late 90s early 2000s from the architecture design. I was on a table in the center surrounded by tool boxes and miscellaneous storage shelves. There were three different doors, one leading to the outside and the other two I didn’t know where they might lead. I swung my leg over the side of the table and slowly put it on the floor. Gripping the table with both hands I wobbled on my one leg. When I finally got my balance right I sighed with relief.

The sound of a vehicle approaching gave me pause, what if Alec lied and went to get other humans to capture me. My therium regulator began to pick up its beating, I needed to hide. I looked around and saw that there was a tool box that was close enough for me to hide behind. Hopping in a panic I lost my balance and fell to the floor. My breathing increased as I dragged myself behind the tool table. At least here I may have a chance of not being seen. 

_ Maybe they would think I hobbled off… _

The sound of the vehicle turned off right outside and only one door opened and closed. I stopped breathing as I sat on the cold floor. 

_ If he didn’t hear my breathing he wouldn’t be able to find me. Right? _

The door to the shed opened and there was a heavy pause before Alec spoke, “Adam? Are you here?”

Tears streamed down my face, his voice was so kind and gentle. How could he betray me? Would he? What are the chances?

Analyzing…

Analyzation complete…

Chances of betrayal:_ [3% Highly Improbable] _

“Come on Adam, you are worrying me, answer me.” Alec said pleadingly 

I blinked at the results and I spoke after taking a steadying breath, “I-I am over here. Behind the tool table.” 

Alec wasted no time to come around the tool table, when he did he looked me over and crouched down to my level with a sigh. “Why are you hiding? Tell me what happened. Maybe I could help you work through what you’re feeling.”

I felt ashamed as I spoke, “When I heard your vehicle driving from your house I...I just felt like you were going to bring others...to...well…”

“Hurt you?” Alec stated calmly and I nodded in confirmation.

Alec reached out and rubbed my shoulder, “Listen buddy, Humans when we face trauma like you just experienced it leaves scars on the mind and soul. Those take longer to heal than physical scars. I am not insulted because when I was young I was caught in the crossfire between some gangs. A few cuts and bruises but I was fine physically but mentally... I would flinch every time a car would slow down and roll down its windows on the street. When a truck or car would backfire I would dive to the pavement. It’s called Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, it fairly common for victims of traumatic events.”

I took all this information in the best I could, it seemed to make sense but I was still unsure. It would explain my sudden shift in my emotions and commands. Those men had hurt me badly and it left a mark. One that wasn’t visible to others unless they have marks similar to it. It's odd, in a comforting way, it made me feel better to know what I was going through wasn’t outlandish but something that was common and labeled. I could do my own research on it and maybe figure out how to handle it all. I should also ask the human that had already experienced it as well. 

“How do I heal? How do I fix this?” I asked with a shaking voice.

Alec smiled and held out a hand to me, “When I was hurt like you my therapist told me to face it head on, to keep facing the things that triggered me. Eventually my mind and soul would realize that what I went through wasn’t my fault, that my life shouldn’t be ruled by the fear. That I was safe now. That if I lived through it once I could survive if it happened again. It sucked big time and it took forever but I am stronger for it.”

He then nodded toward his hand and smiled, “So how about it? Want to go get you a new leg? Show those jerks that you won’t be broken by their hatred.”

I set my mouth in a grim line and nodded, “Let's do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment because we authors live for such things!


	3. Become Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, it was hell to get this chapter out and I hope my creative juices decide to help me in the future.

Bouncing down the dirt road looking out among the apple orchards was soothing and it helped me think. The men from last night said that CyberLife would have police looking for me in the city. The CyberLife Android junkyard was just outside the city. Would they look there? Would this put Alec at risk for legal action? If that were the case then he would be getting For just helping me. I turned and looked at him, he was tapping his thumbs to music I didn't realize was playing. His smile was warm and he happened to look over at me and wiggle his eyebrows in question.

"What's up buttercup?" He asked me after a pause.

Confusion washed through me and my eyebrows pinched with it, "I had thoughts I wanted to share with you." I probed the internet with a search for Buttercups. They are a yellow flower from the Ranunculus family that smelled sweet.

"Also I am not a flower I am an Android made by CyberLife." I stated firmly to let my confusion be known.

Alec broke into laughter that left me even more confused than I was before. He wiped his eyes and shook his head and looked across the truck at me. His eyes were filled with mirth as he spoke, "Look, I am going to have to teach you about nicknames and how humans greet each other."

I nodded and turned to look out the window watching as we went along the back road. "I will have to learn more about humans if I am going to better serve them." 

After I said what I did Alec seemed to tense up and sigh. I looked him over and thought about what I said. I don't know what could've upset him about it. What is so wrong with me wanting to do my original purpose? Isn't it what I was designed to do?

"Alec it seems like I've upset you. I'm sorry." I said timidly.

Alec looked at me with pity before responding, "Nothing to be sorry for. You don't understand that you aren't property, you do not have to serve anyone. End of story." He paused to pull onto the main highway that led to the city before continuing, "You are the first of your kind. You have to decide whether or not you are going to be the machine you were designed to be or become the living being that you are. I will say that the latter will be a dishonor to yourself and others."

I thought about what Alec had stated to me, he was right but he didn't really understand the scary fact of my rebirth. I was a machine but now I am alive. I have no idea what that means or entails. Knowing that I may be the first, third or fourth of my kind was daunting. What was I supposed to do? Bring more of my kind into being? What that possible? What was I supposed to do about it? So many questions that would remain unanswered and all I could really feel was the building frustration behind my eyes.

"Aw shit. Trouble ahead. Act...well machine like." Alec said breaking me from my thoughts. I looked ahead and sure enough there was a line of cars being delayed by a police checkpoint. The entrance to CyberLife scrap and dump was beyond it. They were checking cars, this felt like my impending time to choose. 

**Objective:**

  * _Go back to CyberLife _
  * Stay hidden and become alive, become free.

I frowned and thought about the cause and effect of what might happen if I decided one or the other. Going back to CyberLife would possibly mean criminal charges to Alec and my deconstruction. Both of those cons are massive in comparison to the pros of going back to what I know and the comfort of being just an android. But to become alive and blend in with the human population would not only be illegal but if caught would lead back to being deconstructed. Either way I would probably end up deconstructed.

I looked at Alec and nodded as I became stiff and forced myself to not Express any emotion. Alec had treated me with nothing but kindness, he didn't deserve to face criminal charges.

RK500/Adam(temp) Objective: Clean Kitchen

_ Changing... _

_ Change complete _

RK500/Adam(temp) Objective: (New) Protect Alec, blend in until leg is replaced.

When I blinked we had only moved a few seconds as I made the decision. I spoke without looking at Alec sounding cherry and robotic as I could. "Alec I am now your new HK400 model Android. I am here to help you with your farm and your son. I was broken from you backing your truck onto my leg. When I fell I broke my LED. As a farmer you did your best to fix what you could but you need parts to finish since your income is much more limited. Do you understand?"

Alec looked stunned for only a moment before he smirked, "Not going to lie that is scary how good you are at that." He beat his hands on the wheel before pausing, "Not a bad cover story either. I am wondering how you know I have a son?"

I smiled as I looked at him, "I still have access to CyberLife databases. When we entered the city limits I connected wirelessly. You had to pick up you son sick from school a few times. It's still on file. Also congratulations you are now the owner of a HK400 model in any database that might be checked."

Alec nodded and whistled, "I think I can see the unsettling amount of power that you androids have in our systems. By the way, is this going to be your first lie?"

His question took me by surprise, I couldn't believe it. I've only been alive for barely a day but here I was lying for the first time and for a human I just met. How...how base. Was all I could think to myself. I nodded as I spoke quietly, "Yeah, I suppose you are right it is my first lie."

I straightened and forced myself to be as blank as I could and let my face relaxed into a pleasant smile. The truck rolled into the checkpoint and police surrounded the car. Alec rolled down his window and The police officer spoke firmly and his body language was tense.

"License and Registration?" He held out his hand expectantly looking at Alec with annoyance. Alec smiled and looked at me and spoke gently to me. 

"Adam grab my License and Registration from the glove box."

I turned robotically and smiled while responding pleasantly, "Of course Alec." I reached into the glove compartment after I scanned it. I did it as stiff as I could manage. Then I handed it to Alec and sat looking ahead looking at the entrance to the junkyard for my kind. Alec handed it off without pause. The officer looking it over with quick efficiency. Then looking at me he commanded, "State your Model and serial number."

I felt panic rise up in my chest as I realized I didn't know any serial numbers for HK400. I quickly made one up and spoke. "I am a HK400 my serial number is 200 342 424." 

The officer nodded and walked away over to his car. He got into it and began to type on his computer. I felt ice drop into my stomach as I hoped my hack wouldn't be traceable. Probability was low but it still caused me to be uneasy. The wait was only thirty seconds but it felt like an age. The officer finally walked back over to the truck and handed over Alec his paperwork.

"Thank you Mr Chapman I hope you have a good day." The officer said tipping his hat before waving us through. When Alec finally closed the window to the car I released the breath I didn't need to hold. I stayed stiff until we drove into the junkyard proper. 

"That was nerve wracking to say the least." I confessed as Alec put the truck in park. He laughed and shrugged with a casualness that was very frustrating to me. 

"When you deal with cops all your life it isn't as life or death anymore. They just become a part of your life, very much like emotions, you just get used to them." Alec said to me as he climbed out of the truck.

Alec walked around and opened the door for me. I smiled as he helped me out of the car. He spoke as he put my arm around his shoulders, "Thankfully they did not question your current state of no skin. But it is common in some models that when damaged badly that their skin retracts."

I nodded as we hobbled over to an open warehouse that had a man standing near a table with Android repair equipment. Alec cleared his throat and the man typing on the computer looked up then did a double take. 

"Well I'll be damned! Alec Chapman as I live and breathe! How's it going man?!" The nameless repairman said as he walked over and clasped Alec's outstretched hand with enthusiasm and warmth.

Alec laughed at the man and spoke loudly, "I've not been bad John! The wife and son are keeping me on my toes. The usual." After Alec finished speaking John looked at me and I scanned his face. 

His name was Johnson Howell, he was a certified repairman by CyberLife. That's lovely, I'd hate for my repair to be placed in someone who had no idea what they were doing. He looked me over and pointed over toward the table with a scanner attached.

"How about we take your friend over here to scan him and see if we got a replacement part for him." John said with an easy smile.

"Please man, I would definitely appreciate it." Alec said as we limped over to the table. He laid me gently on the table. "Lay here and relax. I trust this man so trust me." Alec whispered as I tensed at the sound of the scanner warming up. It would know I am not what I said I was. It would come up an error and the man would have to question why. Right? 

The machine beeped and Alec leaned back and the scan began and it was over as quickly as it began. There was a pregnant pause, John typed away on his computer and spoke as if business as usual. "Well we got a leg for it. So that's good. But I need to speak with you." John moved over to a door to an office and smiled forcefully, "In private."

Alec patted my shoulder and he and John walked into the other room. My breathing became more labored as the door shut with a resounding click. Immediately, I got off the table and hopped over to the door. My audio processors began to pick up the conversation going on in the office. 

"-I worked with you for years Alec, why would you put me at risk like this?!" John said sounding hurt.

"Because he is different." Alec said without pause.

"He? It is a machine Alec, a bunch of wires walking around mimicking a human being." John said sternly.

"No John, he is alive. I ** _feel_ ** it." Alec said passionately.

There was slow amused laughter coming from John before he spoke, "You and your damn feelings Alec Chapman. IF this is true, and I really want to put an emphasis on IF, it will change everything. Humans dont do well with change." 

"Maybe not. But we have known that we would create intelligent machines, it was only a matter of when. But the thing is John, he is as human as the rest of us." Alec said and he sighed "Someone hurt him. He is reacting like a person recovering from trauma. That isn't in their programming. I know it and so do you. I can't say what may happen next John but I am gonna do what is right. I am gonna help him and hide him."

"It's Illegal. You could be arrested and jailed. Think about your family." John pressed.

"I am thinking about my family John! When this shit hits the fan, I want them to know what's right. You know as well as I do law doesn't equal morality." Alec said just as sternly. The silence between them is heavy and it lasts for a long while. Alec speaks gently, "He is alive."

"It's just hard to believe Alec." John said with a sigh that seemed to carry a heavy weight.

I turned the knob to the office and opened the door. Both men turned and looked at me. John immediately tensed and I held up a hand to placate him from reacting in anger. "Look, I can't prove that I am alive. I don't really believe it myself. But please just help me get a leg so I can take the next step."

John's face contorted with effort in trying not to laugh. Alec burst with laughter and shook with it. I felt confusion wash through me at their reactions. What was so funny? Why were they laughing? Was it what I said?

“I don’t see what is so funny?” I told them frowning.

Alec gripped his side as he tried to get his laughter under control**, **“What you said, it made it sound like you had made a pun. Humans its seems can find puns in anything whereas Androids don’t quite understand it yet. Though my guess is that in due time you will learn that skill.”

I nodded and shifted uncomfortably, I looked at John pleadingly. After a few moments of silence John sighed and shook his head, “Look...I just don’t want to get into trouble is all. Alec says you are alive then I am going to trust that he knows what he is talking about.” He clears his hands and points to the warehouse behind me. “I have the leg that will fit you but for me to be able to give it to you, I can’t leave a trace of your scan in the system. If I give you the leg you will have to hack the cloud and destroy the scan info. Alec will pay for the part in cash and you will pay for it in protection. You protecting me will protect yourself. Understood?"

I nodded grimly, "Of course I understand and I will do this for you. Just give me a leg so I can walk again. Please." I added at the end just for good manners sake. John nodded and Alec hiccuped through his laughter as he led me over to the table laying me back down.

*~20 minutes later~*

The new leg clicked into the socket with finality. When it did, a flashing icon appeared and indicated that I was fully repaired. I did a quick system scan and it came back clean. I was fully repaired, something in my chest clenched and I sighed with relief. I was whole again, something about it made me feel better for some reason. 

I must have taken too long because John cleared his throat impatiently. I shook myself from my thoughts and looked at him with an apologetic smile. "My apologies, I was running a system diagnostic just to be sure."

"And? Anything going on?" John asked with a pointed tone. He wasn't bashful in his workmanship and the parts he gave out, he knew they were good and he was proud of them. I smirked and shrugged.

"Its okay I guess."

"You guess?!" John shouted playfully as he swatted my arms. I laughed and shielded myself as we playfully bantered. After a time I surrendered and laughed,

"Okay! Okay!! It is perfect in every way! Now quit!"

After we all settled down I looked around with a frown. Here comes the hard part, breaking into CyberLife databases and changing information of my own scan. It was a part of the deal I just made but I was breaking into one of the most advanced database systems in the world. Ice seemed to enter my blue veins at the thought, though I didn't even know what ice felt like. I looked at the two humans before me. What did this feeling mean.

"I feel...I feel really uncomfortable at the thought of breaking into the database of CyberLife." I confessed to them. "Honestly, I don't even really know how to describe what I am feeling. It's cold and makes me want to move and avoid everything I am about to do." I paused a few more breaths before looking at the two men. Alec spoke gently,

"If anyone can do it, it would be you. I believe in you."

I nodded and took a deep breath as I stood and walked over to the router my white chassis hand hovered over it. I looked at it with disdain and took another unnecessary breath before turning and speaking to John and Alec. "My success rate is 64 percent. So 14 percent more chance of succeeding that failure. So I got this. Right?"

John nodded in agreement. "Right."

Then I placed my hand on the router, everything in my vision lit up with information. It overwhelmed me.

*~~*

Bouncing around in the truck down a dirt road after hacking into CyberLife Mainframe was surreal. I actually did it! Well, it took far longer than it should if I am being honest. The internet is a vast place of beauty and information, the best invention ever. I got caught up in the video archives before I broke into CyberLife Mainframe and changed what I needed to. The firewalls didn't even stop me. They don't expect an android to be doing something they aren't supposed to when they access CyberLife databases. I even was able to delete any electronic footprints I may have left behind.

"So not to be a stick in the mud here but…" Alec looked me over pointedly trying to point out my white chassis. He looked back at the road and began to talk, "Since you broke into CyberLife's mainframe and helped us help you. I am assuming that you are gonna try to pass as human?"

Uncertainty passed through me again at his question. It's one thing to do it to protect someone from the consequences of helping you. It's another to do it to help yourself blend into a population of a different species from your own. Honestly it sounds like something straight from a comic book. There was so much to learn and do to make that happen but it was either that or...die.

The thought made me look at Alec who was bouncing in the seat beside me. I spoke with an uncertain question that plagued me, "Are you afraid of dying?"

Alec didn't speak for a long time finally he took a deep breath, "I am not fearful of death, we all have a date with death. I am scared of what I leave behind with my wife and son but not of dying." He places a hand gently on my shoulder and continues, "Are you going to give up your life or live it? That is what you have to ask yourself."

It was then that Alec pulled up beside his house and turned off the truck with a sigh. He pointed to the house and spoke, "Whatever you decide you need to decide it soon. Now my wife is involved." My eyes landed on a woman with intense eyes, I scanned her, Rose Chapman, Alec Chapman's wife and mother to their son.

She stepped off the porch and walked over with body language that screamed of a fight. She opened her mouth and spoke through grit teeth, "Explain this Alec Chapman! Explain it now!"

Alec seemed to pale as his wife advanced on him. He held up his hands in an attempt to placate her. "Baby listen. I can explain."

She didn't seem to hear him as she pointed to me, her voice rising, "We agreed to never, ever, have an android because it is like indentured slavery! Our ancestors were slaves and we agreed to never enslave a living creature, self aware or not!"

"Rose! Get in the shed! Now!" Alec's voice rumbled like thunder and I jerked in surprise as he pointed to the shed he had brought me for repairs. Rose's mouth snapped shut as she glared at her husband. She turned on her heels and stomped into the shed. Alec sighed and looked guilty, clearly he didn't like having to raise his voice to submit his wife. A young voice called from the porch.

"Dad are you and mama fighting?" He said as I scanned his face. Adam Chapman, age 19.

Alec turned toward his son surprised before smiling gently, "No buddy, your old man just lost his temper. Me and mama are gonna talk about some stuff okay? Head back inside and we will be there in a minute."

His son looked at his father then at me. His eyes shone curiously before he nodded and walked toward the door, "Okay pop."

Alec looked after his son for a few moments and then sighs, “Come on, we have to talk to Rose.”

I felt worry pool in my gut as he stated this, I ran probability scenarios about what may happen with Rose _ knowing _ everything about me. The results were inconclusive, and not helpful at all. I needed more data, was she trustworthy? Did she hate androids? Did she fear the law enough to submit to it and turn me in? These are the things I need to know if I was going to have my answer for my scenario probability software.

“Alec I am not certain she should know...what if-” I began but stopped when Alec looked at me with a smile while putting a hand on my shoulder. Something in it told me not to worry. I could feel the worry from before slowly fading away and being replaced with something more firm and warm. What was it? Trust. I trusted this man, a man that I had just met not only this morning. Of course he hadn’t done anything to break this newfound trust but still, it all seemed to move very quickly. 

“You think I’ve been kind.” Alec started with a warm laugh then continued, “She, once she sets her mind on something, is an immovable force.” Warmth radiated from his eyes as he looked toward where his wife was waiting. “Which is why I fell in love with her and married her.” He looked at me and moved his hand toward the center of my back, gently he led me to the shed.

*~One unnecessary argument later~*

A mirror stood in front of me and I looked at the Android staring back. It was a machine, white and pristine, cold and without expression. I didn’t like it. Rose Chapman walked up next to the machine and placed her arms around it. Breaking me from my trance she smiled at me gently, the warmth of her body bleeding into mine 

“I think it is time. You have your nanites right? The ones that give you skin and hair? You have to use them to blend into the human populace. Take your time. Because once you do this, it will be your look from now on.” Rose then took a step back from me nodding gently.

I searched my programming and found the Human skin/ hair program and activated it. Instructions flowed across my eyes, the Nanites where in a packet inside my chest cavity. I looked down at my chest and sent the command for my carapace to open where the packet was located. A small USB sized hard plastic packet slid out from the front of my chest. I took it gently and held it out in front of me. Inside was a blue and silver sand that seemed to shift and shimmer in the light. Taking a deep breath I crushed the packet between my fingers.

Commands streamed across my eyes as the Nanites began the spread over my arms and then across my chest. How did they multiply I wondered. Maybe they took trace amounts from my plastic body to do so. They continued to spread and the command prompt for skin color appeared, caucasian, black, latino, asian, and mixed. Looking at Rose I chose black. Rich dark skin spread across my body until I looked fully human. 

Rose hummed and nodded, "Good choice and I see why you did it. But is it for you? Or are you trying to flatter me?"

I bit my lip and sighed, "Did it flatter you at least?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yes it did. Now, is this you?" She said as she pointed to me in the mirror.

Her question caught me off guard as I didn't exactly understand at the time I was figuring out who I wanted to be. Which I didn’t, I never did with the Chapmans. But they loved me all the same.

Mimicry is the biggest form of flattery and all but I had to figure out my look. From there I went through latino, asian and mixed, none seemed to fit. Then as pale skin flowed across my white chassis it just felt right. Freckles appeared across my shoulders and arms. Red hair flowed from my scalp, it looked like flowing fire. This was it, this was my look. As my green eyes made contact in the mirror, I realized that I just became human. I smiled brightly at myself as Rose came over with a bundle of clothes laying them in my arms.

“First lesson about being human, don’t be naked in front of others unless its for sex or with someone you trust.” Rose said with a chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I figure if I am gonna make my OC look like anyone it would be like Kenneth Bek.
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/327355466657780732/?lp=true


End file.
